


i'll be your saviour

by unknxwn



Series: an angel and a devil (or something like that) [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknxwn/pseuds/unknxwn
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: an angel and a devil (or something like that) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	i'll be your saviour

it wasn't unusual for pepper to work late. it wasn't unusual for her to work late at tony's house. it wasn't unusual for her to stay the night at tony's.

yeah, pepper had stayed before. she was used to sleeping at tony's place, to the point she didn't really think about it. things were different now. tony never had any other company. he changed in the three months he was gone.

he had nightmares, pepper knew that. how could you not, after going through such a traumatic event. she hadn't ever seen (or heard) for herself what said nightmares did to him.

well until 2am that morning.

pepper was lying wide awake on her "bed". she had gone to the toilet and couldn't fall back asleep. she heard a scream, then the sounds of distressed movement.

"tony" she whispered, running out of her room and into his. tony was sweating, thrashing around and screaming.

pepper shook him gently. "tony. i'm here. " she whispered. his eyes shot open and he froze for a second. he relaxed, realising who it was.

"pep" he breathed, grabbing onto her hand and lacing their fingers together. pepper made no move to pull away.

he looked at her, his eyes full of pain and sorrow. "i can't sleep." he muttered.

pepper ran her free hand through his hair. he relaxed into her touch, a sad smile tugging his lips.

"i know i don't show it but i lo- i really appreciate you pep." he sniffed.

"move over" she whispered. he did so. she lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. he buried his face in her chest.

"i saw you dying. you were with me in afghanistan. a bomb exploded right next to us. the shrapnel got you and not me. then they came and they," he gulped,"they shot you, right infront of me. you grabbed onto me, telling me to live. i held onto you, until you went limp in my arms." pepper felt his tears soak her t-shirt.

she caressed his back soothingly until his breathing evened out and she was fairly sure he was asleep.

"everything will be okay, my love," she whispered into his hair,"i love you. i'll be your saviour. i'll save you. i'll protect you. i'm always here. i always have been, and i always will be."

he shifted in her embrace, looked at her and said "i love you too, pepper."


End file.
